User blog:The Storm Rider/The Great Prophecy
This is my story. I will move it to a page soon. Just being careful, because Sally's on the move. The Great Prophecy does not fall on Percy, Thalia, Nico, Jason, Hazel, or Bianca. It falls on someone else. Actually, no. It's just an alternate timeline. Behold! =The Sea of Monsters/The Titan's Curse Short Interquel: The Children of Hades= Chapter 1 Nico di Angelo was with his sister in their hotel. They had been staying there for a few months. He was ten years old, and he was having fun. He had recently discovered a new game, and a friend to play it with. "Come on, Darren, Zeus lost to Apollo because he struck his bolt! He lost 7000 attack power!" he said. "No way, Apollo should lose! He let the sun loose. Course Zeus attacked!" Darren said back. "Come on, Nico, we have to go now." said a new voice. "Wait, Bianca. We're almost done." he said agitatedly. "No. Now." she said. Author's Note Just to provide a little background for Nico and Bianca. Chapter 2 "My lord, you know you cannot take them out. The Fates have decreed. Something horrible may happen to them." said once voice, some sort of monster. "Alecto, I cannot allow that idiot son of Poseidon take the prophecy!" Hades said. "Sir, they will die, I suggest you take that dead Roman and send her back to the world." Alecto said. "No. The dead remain dead." Hades said. "Are you sure you want to take out the di Angelo children?" Alecto asked dejectedly. "Not both. Take out the girl." Hades said. "Then what will happen to the boy?" asked Alecto. "Tell him that his sister must go somewhere." Hades said. "Very well." Author's Note This is the chapter where Hades decides to take Nico and Bianca out of the casino. Chapter 3 Nico and Bianca were heading east in the car with the lawyer that was taking them from the hotel. "Oh, you're going to school in Maine." the lawyer, Mr. Al Ecto, said. "Okay. So, uh, we're just continuing school from where we left off?" Bianca asked. "Yep. Okay, we have to stop here. This is Washington DC." Mr. Ecto said. He filled the car with gas, got snacks and drinks for them, and set off. Camp Jupiter Jason was walking around doing nothing. It was his free day. Something was on his mind, though. Octavian showed him a prophecy a few years back. It was about a child of Jupiter, Neptune, or Pluto. He was the only known such child. He was worried. One day, he would have to either save New Rome or destroy it. Author's Note End of interquel. I know it was boring and pointless, but I decided to show how Nico and Bianca got out of the Lotus Casino and Jason worrying about the prophecy. =The Titan's Curse= Chapter 1 Bianca Ow. I had just climbed into Talos and my legs were hurting from all the climbing. I took hold of the controls. I pulled a few levers here and there. I could see what was happening. First I made Talos do the Funky Chicken. Then I made him punch himself. And after that, something went wrong. Talos went crashing down. And then I was knocked out. Chapter 2 "Hello, Bianca." someone said when I came to. "Who are you?" I asked. "Ah, so much like your mother. Never did stand for wrongdoing." said the guy. "Who are you?" I asked once again, more fiercely. "Who do you think I am?" he asked. I took in his features. He had a skull crown on his head, my eyes, Nico's hair, and he dressed in black. "You're Hades. Now what do you want with me? And how do you know my mother?" I asked. "Yes, yes, Hades. What do I want with you? Your mother? I am your father, you imbecile. Behold!" he said, and pointed above my head. A helmet hologram floated above my head. "Wow. Hi, pops. You seem nice, especially since you call your daughter an imbecile. How's it going?" I said. "Not good. The others think you are dead." he said. "And now what? Do you expect me to stay dead?" I said. "No. Play dead. And if your brother attempts to summon your ghost, send him a ghost. Stay hidden from everyone. Or you can stay in my domain and train." he said. "No. I will fend for myself." I said. "So be it. I will see you later." Chapter 3 I had been fightning on my own for a day. I had finally decided to settle in Seattle. Then all of a sudden, I was teleported away. I found myself in a temple. There was a statue there. "Bianca di Angelo, daughter of Hades, you will not survive." =Other Whatchamacallit= Test Testing the Headings Now Four Five Even! =Is There A Six? = It Goes On Forever A XYZ Category:Blog posts